jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucille the Seal
Lucille is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series "Jake and the Never Land Pirates". She's a mischievous young seal that later befriends Jake and his crew. Her vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Personality Lucille is a mischievous little seal pup but means no harm to anyone, as she is mostly driven by her childlike curiosity. And even when she gets in trouble, she's slippery and clever enough to avoid it. As displayed in Lucille debut she enjoys juggling and performing tricks in front of an audience but can be shy and cautious when encountering new people. Role in the series Lucille first appeared in the episode "Hook Seals a Deal!" She steals the beach toys of Jake crew and even Captain Hook's rubber ducky forcing Hook and Jake crew to join forces in order to get the toys back. Later on, she returns the toys after she and Jake stop Hook from swiping all the toys. She becomes friends of Jake and his crew. In the episode "Pirate Rock!", Lucille was among Jake, Izzy and Cubby's Never Land friends who attended the concert held at Pirate Rock. Lucille reappears in the episode "It's a Winter Never Land!", Lucille also attended Jake and his crews holiday celebration on Pirate Island. Lucille reappears in the episode "Treasure of the Tides" Swimming in Mermaid Lagoon with Izzy,Marina and Stormy before they set off to find the "Treasure of the Tides" Hook order Sharky and Bones to block the lagoon using the Jolly Roger but the two pirates were no match for the slippery seal who was able to slip past them and recruit the help of two Big Blue Whales to force the Jolly Roger out the way so Izzy and the mermaids could catch up to Hook and Mr. Smee. Lucille makes a brief cameo appearance in the episode "The Mermaid Queen's Voice", she can be seen after Captain Hook and Queen Coralie duet clapping amongst Jake, Izzy, Cubby and the rest of their Never Land friends. Printed material Lucille is featured in the book Treasure of the Tides, based on the episode of the same name. Izzy joins Marina and the other mermaids at Hidden Cove for the Treasure of the Tides ceremony. But that sneaky snook Captain Hook has his eye on the mermaid's treasure. Lucille makes a minor appearance in the storybook adaptation of its a Winter Never Land. Video games Lucille appears in the Seashell Beach level in the Map & Spyglass class segment of Jake's Never Land Pirate School App. The player can learn how to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake. Lucille makes a brief cameo in the Disney Junior online game "Sharky and Bones' Pirate Rock", Sharky and Bones host a concert on Pirate Rock and its up to the player to collect the various gems as Sharky and Bones play hit songs from the series. Episode Appearances Gallery VaD004MrD.png|Lucille with Jake, Cubby and Captain Hook Holidayjake.jpg|"It's A Winter Never Land" 146299059.jpg|"Treasure of the Tides" Marina04.jpg|"Pirate Rock" Izzy01.jpg Izzy09.jpg Izzy07.jpg Izzy02.jpg Izzy hugging Cubby.JPG Lucille the Seal01.jpg Lucille the Seal02.jpg Lucille the Seal03.jpg Lucille the Seal04.jpg Lucille the Seal05.jpg Lucille the Seal06.jpg Lucille the Seal07.jpg Lucille the Seal08.jpg Lucille the Seal09.jpg Lucille the Seal10.jpg Lucille the Seal11.jpg Lucille the Seal12.jpg Lucille the Seal13.jpg Lucille the Seal14.png IzzyMarinaStormy& Lucille- Treasure of the Tides.jpg Jake & crew-Pirate Rock!.jpg Marina& Never Land friends-Pirate Rock.jpg Treasure of the TidesBook01.jpg IzzyMarina-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Groupshot-The Mermaid Queen's Voice02.jpg Groupshot-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Lucille&Monkey-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Marina-pirate rock.jpg Groupshot-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Lucille&Monkey-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Map & Spyglass-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp03.jpg Lucille the Seal-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Monkey-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Groupshot-The Mermaid Queen's Voice03.jpg SkullyMarinaSandy-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Hook&Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!02.jpg Hook&Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!01.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!05.jpg Groupshot-Hook Seals a Deal!01.jpg Jake-Hook Seals a Deal!08.jpg Jake-Hook Seals a Deal!07.jpg Jake&crew-Hook Seals a Deal!10.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!12.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!11.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!01.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!02.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!03.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!04.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!06.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!07.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!08.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!09.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!10.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!13.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!14.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!15.jpg groupshot-Treasure of the Tides.jpg Treasure of the Tides page07.jpg Treasure of the Tides page06.jpg Treasure of the Tides page05.jpg Treasure of the Tides page02.jpg Treasure of the Tides page01.jpg Marina& Never Land friends-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg Trivia *Skully gives Lucille her name. **Lucille is noticeably the first animal companion to be named by a member of Jake's crew later followed by, Brightly the Firefly ("The Golden Twilight Treasure!"),Bouncer the Bouncing Bumble("Follow the Bouncing Bumble!"), Spot "(Bucky's Treasure Hunt)" and Cornica ("Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn") *Despite being called a seal, she bears a much closer resemblance to a sea lion or fur seal (which, ironically, is more closely related to sea lions). Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Characters Lucille the Seal Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Silent characters